


Lost of a Child

by BlackAngel27



Series: Miraculous AU´s [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child, F/M, Gabriel saves Nathalie, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lost of a Child, gabenath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Nathalie was not always the business women she is now.There was a life before Gabriel, before Adrien, before the fashion industry and a life before her job as an asisstant.It was a beautiful life but it made a sharp turn when Nathalie got in a car accident and lost the most important thing in her life.What if her husband will not help her through the crisis, instead he starts to live for the alcohol? What if he gets arrested and Nathalie starts a new life in Paris?She starts again, a new life, a new name, a new job and most importantly, a new hope in her life. How  easy all this can end in tears and fear is something what Gabriel didnt understand when he hold Nathalie in his arms but he need answers and a way to save her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well This the story is my first one in ”those” kinds of stories. I will try my best!

Luciana Cheryl is a young woman, married to one of the loveliest men of France and she got one of the best jobs she could have ever imagined, she worked for the government of France. But the best thing in her life was the small human which was growing in her belly. She was pregnant in the 9th month. It would be just two more weeks until she could hold her little Princess in her arm, Melody that was the name that Luciana had given her small girl. 

Louis was a lovely man and her husband for nearly two years now. He was the happiest man when he found out that he would become a father and he was even happier when he found out it would be a girl. He loved his wife more than anything and he would do everything to make the young women ,he called his for a while, happy. 

Luciana couldn't describe how much she loved this child, she had never held her or even seen her tiny face. She had never done more than kicking Luciana and stopped her from sleeping but even though the small girl just stole all her sleep, and all the beans out of her fridge, she loved this girl more than her own life. Melody, this name was already her heaven. 

They walked together through Toulouse, the big but beautiful city they lived in. They had stopped for ice cream when Luciana had had a big smile on her lips, Melody was kicking against her stomach and you could clearly see it through the thin fabric of her purple dress that was beautiful matching her black hair. Luciana got two balls of chocolate while her husband got one ball of vanilla. The woman had taken his hand when a small kid nearly rushed her over but she just smiled at the little boy and chuckled at his quick but serious „I’m sorry Madame!“ 

They laughed over a bad joke that Luciana had made and continued their walk through the city until they reached one of the fastest Streets of Toulouse, they had to cross the street to reach the Garonne where they would sit down for a break and look at one of the most gorgeous sunsets of the world. They waited for the traffic light to stop the cars so they could cross the street. 

Luciana was excited, she would be a mother in two weeks and they would live with a small toddler in their big flat in the north of the city. Louis had let go of her hand when she was walking a bit in front of him over the street, she walked backwards over the street to smile at her husband, she waited until the traffic light displays her green light. The last thing she can remember is the scream of her husband and the squeal of the brakes. Her head had snapped to the side and she saw the black car that would change her life forever. And she felt the Pain. So much Pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
The next thing that flashed through Luciana's mind is the hospital. There were nurses and doctors around her, screaming for things she didn´t know. They were carrying her over the long white halls of the hospital, she lay in a hospital bed. 

She felt so weak and so tired but she tried with all her power to stay awake. Pain filled her body in a few seconds and took her breath for a short moment. She concentrates just on herself until she heard one nurse said: "She is pregnant but I can't find the heartbeat!"

She was awake in a few moments. "What's with my child?" she was full of panic. Her child? What was wrong with her princess? She leaned on her elbows, ignoring the burning pain in her body because of which she could no longer feel her limbs. The doctor, a young man, pressed her back in the bed. "Madame, you have to lay down! We will take care of your child but you have to be alive for this!" There was a pressure in his voice that she couldn't ignore so let herself be pushed back to the mattress. He was right but she was still worried about her child. 

Without that she noticed someone lay intravenous access in her hand. "Madame, we have to operate you. You will get tired now. We will talk when this is all over okay?" the doctor said. the last thing she noticed was an oxygen mask that had been laid over her nose and her mouth. Then her eyelids felt too heavy to behold open and she fell asleep.

It took the doctor hours to save Lucianas Life. She was injured on so many levels that it was a miracle that she is alive. Her bones were broken, she had a lot of internal injuries, a lot of brushes and cutes but there was something else. Something way worse. 

Luciana woke up in a light, white room. Her husband sits next to her, holding her hands. Tears were running down his face and he seems broken. "Louis?" she asked with all the power she got as soon as her vision was clear again. As a result of the painkillers in her veins, she seemed pretty lightheaded. 

"Shhhh...everything is alright" Louis whispered under the tears that were filling his throats and his thumb was drawing circles over the back of her hand. Without any thought but with all her power, she lifted her hand to her stomach. It was flat. Panic crept back in her body. Her Stomach, Her Baby....Her Princess. All the pictures of the moment before her passing out flashed in front of her eys. 

"Tell me she is fine," she said with an astonishing hard voice, her pain was gone in a few moments. She couldn´t worry about herself now. Louis just shook his head, more tears rolling down his cheek "They tried everything but they couldn´t save her. Her injuries were too worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Ive strugglet a bit but im pretty statisfied now.  
How do you think will Luciana be? (Its obvious isnt it?)   
Leave a Comment and a Kudo


	3. Chapter 3

Pain...a different kind now. Her heart was aching, suffering for her angel... Luciana had lost every sense of time, the only thing that remembered her that she was alive was the doctor and the nurses that checked on her a few times a day or the therapist that tried to get some information from the woman. Her gaze was stuck to a small flower in front of her hospital window, a white Orchidee. She saw every small movement of the tiny being. She just closed her eyes when everything went silent and she could see the moon through her window. She felt so empty, so tired and she wished so badly that she would have died together with her child. 

Her husband had left her this evening when he told her that her princess was....gone. She hadn´t spoken until the morning when the young doctor came in. He had given her a weak smile and had asked the same question as every morning when he checked on her "Good Morning Miss Cheryl, how do we feel today?" 

It took her so much power to answer, her voice sounded hoarse and broken but she felt as she needs to answer "Empty".   
The doctor, his name was Phil has stopped in his movement when he heard her voice but then he smiled at her again "To be honest, I think it will stay like this for a while. Did you talked to your husband?" he asked carefully, he hasn't seen the husband of his patient in quite some time. 

Luciana let out a heavy breath "He wasn´t here since..." she couldn´t finish the sentence, it hurt too bad. "It's okay, Should I send you a therapist up here?" The man asked carefully and looked worried at the woman. "Maybe it's a good idea" she answered in a low voice "I'm sure it will be, and also you will be able to leave us next week" he sounded a bit relieved and happy. Luciana didn't know if he was relieved because he would get rid of her or its because she is fine again. 

He told her a few more things about her health before he left the room again. Again she was alone with her thoughts. It still hurt so bad and what the hell was Louis doing? He was gone, no call, no text, and no visits... he was grieving and she understood this but she was grieving as well. Does he found a new woman? Does he leave her? Does he think that it's her fault? Was it her fault? That thought hit her just like the truck did. 

Her fault. It was all her fault. She started to cry again. That was the only thing she could do...cry. She flinched when the door had been opened and a young, blonde woman with sharp green eyes went inside "Hello Miss Cheryl. My name is Miss Bonnet, I'm here to talk to you" Luciana felt embarrassed, she looked awful, she had seen herself a few times in the reflection of the window. Her hair was messy and she was just wearing the hospital clothes, no makeup, no shelter. This woman scared her somehow and made her feel so small.


	4. Chapter 4

The conversation took 4 hours. They have talked about a lot of things, Melody, the accident, Luciana's Pain, her Husband, and Miss Bonett, Luciana found out that her first name was Emelie, had told something about herself as well. The blonde woman got a son and a lovely husband, she had started to chuckle lightly "I still haven't changed my name" she had explained and it seemed like she wanted to add something but then the small black communicator at her belt made a small sound and the blonde woman sighed "I have to leave now, I think we will talk at least one more time before you leave us?" Luciana had just nodded and Emelie was gone. And so Luciana was left alone with her thoughts again. 

She sighed heavily and she just hoped that it would all end fast, so she would be able to crawl under her heavy blanket at home so she could cry and sleep, but mostly cry. She hasn't felt any pain in the last hours, just sometimes a flash of pain from her ribs but that was nothing seriously, so maybe she was fine or the pain killers of this hospital were really good and made her feel completely high. She hoped that they would give her some medicine when she leaves the hospital. With that thought, Luciana drifted in a dreamless sleep. 

The next Week was depressing for Luciana, Louis hadnt showed up again, he had not even texted her. She had talked one more time with Emelie, it was a small conversation that just took 20 Minutes but it helped Luciana to get back in her normal self. It was a Friday when Phil went in her room at 8 a.m. "Good morning Miss Cheryl, today is the big day. You can leave us, the papers are already ready so basically, you are free now" the man was really kind and he had helped Luciana to get more self-esteem again. She forced herself to smile "I think I'm ready" she had replied with a smile. 

A lie. She wasn't ready at all, no one was there to bring her home so she has to take a cap back home. She had left the doctor with a small hug and then she went to the outworld. The sun was burning in her eyes and even the fresh air smelled bitter to her. She just got one bag with clothes so she was able to handle this by herself. She went to the taxis and slipped inside the first yellow car she saw. "To the 7 Rue des Pervenches please" she said in a sad voice. "Of course" the driver noticed Lucianas mood so he just drove without any kind of smalltalk. It was a 16 Minute drive, without any word. When she arrived her house she gave the driver a 20€ Note and left the taxi without anymore words. She lifted her Bag out of the trunk and with that the Taxi left her alone in front of her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the long delay but school is killing me at the moment.   
I still hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:   
Luciana stood in front of her house for a few more minutes before she stepped closer to the white building with the big windows, she had noticed that the garage was open and the black car of Louis stood inside. She climbed up the five stairs to her front door. Suddenly she pulled the key out of her pocket and started to open the entrance. The door opened with a small klick noise but before she pushed the door open she took a deep breath. 

She pushed the white door, with the small windows in the middle, open and it exposed her home. The hall seemed darker as normal and there was no light which was coming normally from the big lights at the ceiling but it was just dark. Luciana put down her bag and walked towards the living room. She opened the door to the room and a chaos became visible. 

There was laundry on the floor, the blinds were down and there was a weird mixture of alcohol and sweat in the air. Immediately Luciana lifted her arm to block the awful smell and she looked around in the room. She turned on the light and then she saw her husband. Louis laid on the couch, a bottle of beer in his hand. 

"Oh look who is there," he said in a weird and bitter voice. "Louis.. what happened?" Luciana asked confused, what happened to her husband? He was a calm person and he had never thought that alcohol gave any kind of solutions. She didn't dare to step closer towards him, she was already able to smell the alcohol. "You want to know what happened?" he sounded angry, still calm. dangerous calm.

"You happened! You lost our child! And you lost your job! You´ve got a letter while Madame needed to rest, they fired you cause you are not able to do your job anymore" he sounded so bitter. Luciana felt like something was shattering in her heart again, there was this feeling again. The feeling that he was right.

She didn't say anything against the things that he said, she just left the room and took her bag but she didn't leave the house. She went upstairs and started to put her things back in her wardrobe. This was going to be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back alive! I hope you liked this chapter cause it was really hard to write <-<   
Please write me a Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes im back alive.   
Yes im Sorry  
Yes school killed me   
Yes i forgot a bit about this story

Two weeks. That was the time his first wrist took, before it flew to her face. She still suffered from the accident, but his punches hurt so much more. They felt so harsh, still right. She felt like she deserved that. She deserved to suffer. 

The first punch wasnt hard, it hasnt even hurt that much. She just stood there, her black hair in a ponytail and a hand on her red cheek “You deserve so much more!” he had wispered in a bitter voice. She hadnt cried. She had never cried again after Melodys Death. 

She suffered in silence. 

Louis had lost his job a week after her homecoming, he said that it was her fault. 

He was right. 

It was her fault. If she had looked out for the car, nothing of this would have ever happened. She had ruined her own life. She had lost her child. She had lost everything

Six Weeks, that was the time it took her to leave her house again. She was unsure how they were able to still pay their bills, probably some of her friends in the goverment but she couldnt say it.

The sun shined slightly onto her hometown. It was warm, she was wearing long sleeves anyway. Her skin was covered in bruises and cuts, mostly from Louis, but a few from herself. He was drunken way more often in the last time, everytime he got home he was already lightheaded and mad. She hadnt even opened her mouth when one of his fists flew towards her. 

She made a small, sad noise while she walked down the street. Her fingers were drilled in the fabric of her jacket. She noticed some of her neighbours, wispering behind her back. Was her make up not covering enough? Were they able to see the blue circle around her eye? Her steps became faster. 

She pressed her teeth together and went to the store. In silence she bought the rest of food for the week. The people looked at her with pitty or sad eyes. She was bitter, she has let others see what happened. A mistake she woldnt make again. She put the things in a bag before she walked the street back to her home. 

She noticed the birds singing over her head, a light wind was blowing trough the streets. Everytime a car made a noise, her hold on her jacket tightend. 

She was so tired. She wanted to end this all. 

She finally wandether peace. 

She took a sharp breath when the door opened directly in front of her, while her shaking hand tried to put the key in the hole. 

“Louis” she wispered and the key fell to the floor. He was drunk, she would smell it everytime. “Who allowed you to leave?!” His voice was aggressive. His eyes seemed empty and cold. She looked to the side. The housedoor opened and the elderly woman, who lived there looked, out. 

“Louis please” she wispered, not here. Not in front of the other. The people shouldnt see it, her weakness and her suffer. His fist was faster than her reaction. She pressed her lips together to hold the scream back. She got dizzy and lost her balance, with a loud sound she fell down the stairs in front her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really like this chapter but i hope i will improve with the next ones c:   
Dont forget a Kudo or a comment to help me get better!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it!


End file.
